This invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for straightening out vehicle wheels, and in particular to methods and apparatuses for straightening out the inner metal rim of a vehicle wheel.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a normal vehicle wheel includes a tire T which is supported and retained on an assembly including a rim R and a center member 44 (FIG. 3) located inside of the rim R, commonly known as a disc or a spider, for attachment to an axle. Vehicle rims R can vary in basic dimensions and configurations; however, such rims generally include a generally horizontal portion Rh (i.e. horizontal being generally parallel to the center axis of rotation of the vehicle wheel) below the tire beadwire Tb and an upstanding flange portion Rf which supports and retains the tire beadwire Tb.
In the normal use of such vehicle wheels, the vehicle wheel rim is often bent and/or made crooked, especially the portions Rh and Rf--such as due to impact with rocks, roadside curbs, etc. and collisions. As a result and as illustrated in FIG. 2, the normal circular outer diameter D of the rim R receives discontinuities d. The discontinuities d being, as shown for example, inwardly projecting dents.
To this time, it has been a common practice to treat these discontinuities by pounding such discontinuities with a hammer, mallet, or the like. However, this common practice has a number of deficiencies--for example, (a) it can be inaccurate, (b) it is very time consuming, (c) it is very labor intensive, (d) it requires a significant expertise of the worker, and (e) it cannot usually be utilized to treat a substantial amount of discontinuities.
To this time, no other method and apparatus has been developed which avoids the above deficiencies and which is at the same time compact, light weight, portable, easy to use, and inexpensive to produce and operate.